


Will You Hear Me

by Leg_Kicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leg_Kicks/pseuds/Leg_Kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are DAVE STRIDER and boy have you made a huge fucking mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I haven't updated this in awgile. I might not update this again at all. Since I'm now on summerbreak, I might try my hand at rewriting it.. Yeah. Thanks to all those who did like it though. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blah blah who even reads summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to rewrite this clusterfuck story. you're welcome. yay.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and your life is hell. Not really, but you think it is when you have a screaming Karkat Vantas(not even in this job sector mind you) and Sollux Captor on your hands. Sollux isn’t screaming. He’s just handling Vantas the only way he knows how.

“Oh my god do you _ever_ shut up?” His lisp makes the argument all the better. “Listen here you shitspewing taintchafing rodhumper, I didn’t march all the way up to one of the highest floors to not have you turned in!.” God where does this guy even get his insults?

“Alright ladies, pull your panties out of your asses. What was the problem here even?”

“Vantas here accused me of swapping out his shitty lyrics for even shittier lyrics. I don’t even _work_ with the lyrics department.”

As Karkat starts to go off into a rant, you hold out a hand to shut him up. “Mr. Vantas, I suggest that you go to your downstairs department. He probably didn’t do anything considering Mr. Captor sucks at writing lyrics. Honestly. And Sollux, go back to whatever the hell you were doing.” You don’t have the energy for this. 

Karkat looks like he’s going to shit his pants, and Sollux just gets up and goes back to his cubicle. “Karkat, just go fix your lyrics. I understand being a shitty diaper baby is a hard life, but just let it go. Nothing major.”

He leaves your office with a bright red face and insults slurring from his mouth. You snort and turn back to your computer. You have fuck all to do so you decide to go get something from your cafeteria. You make it almost halfway before you feel the familiar burn of eyes on your back. Oh hell no. You give a quick glance back as if you forgot something. _Shit on a dick_. He’s there.. The creepy as all hell janitor. He seems to follow you around everywhere as soon as you step out of your office. He doesn’t even seem to care that you noticed him. You keep your composure though, and make it the rest of the way to the place of food quickly. 

Grabbing a couple slices of pizza and a bottle of apple juice, you find your regular seat occupied. It’s the fuckin’ janitor. In all of his shitty anime shades, dirty tank top, black jeans and sickeningly neon orange baseball cap. You try to not be miffed, and find one close to the doors. Plopping your ass down into a chair, you all but vacuum that fine ass food into your mouth. Halfway through your last slice, you look up to find that Janitor McCreeps is closer to you now. Like, less than 10 feet away. You quickly scarf down your pizza in the least attractive way you find possible. It’s already hard to do that considering that you’re the epitome of attractive, like Barney from How I Met Your Mother. Great show. Not even bothering to look at him again, you stand up, discard your plate to the trash, and hightail it out of there. You didn’t even bother finishing your aj in the cafeteria like usual. 

You lock yourself in your office for the rest of your work shift. AKA, until 12 am. Whoopdie-fuckin’-do. Emerging from your office with a yawn, you bid goodbye to your close friend Jade, and whoever is left in your area. Strolling over to the elevator, you notice that janitor man is looming by the set of stairs, mop in hand. Your level’s flooring is carpeted. Shuddering, you step inside of the elevator and hit the bottom floor’s button. You slump against the farthest wall and sigh. You watch the numbers tick down,one by one. You shut your eyes for less than a minute. You’re stumbling to stand as the elevator jerks to a hault. Checking your watch, you realize that the elevator shuts down after midnight. It’s 12:03. Un-fucking-believable. Banging your head on the door, you slump down. 

Might as well get some rest in as you wait for a brave prince to come save you. 

You wake up to a some muffled shouting and someone harshly shaking your shoulder. The first thing you hear is the grating voice of one Karkat Vantas. Swatting his hands away, you open your eyes and squint at the incredibly bright lights. “...You prickish pungent asslord! You could have been killed!”

You stand slowly, a headache on its way with the lighting. You quickly realize that you are no longer in the elevator, but in front of your office. And your shades are missing. You quickly glance up at Karkat, who looks at you like you’re a nutjob. 

“Hey, Karkat, man. Have you by chance seen my shades anywhere? I kinda need them so…”  
He gives you an exasperated look. “Look, I know that you love your precious fucking shades, and can’t be seen without them. But in case you haven’t noticed, which you most probably haven’t considering you were sleeping like a shitty log in the middle of No-where Mc Fuckville, we have a rather big problem on our hands!”

Sighing you close your eyes tightly. “What did Jade replace her coffee with Redbull? Vriska push Tav down the stairs again?” Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tells you to go look at the elevator. Doing so, you see that it is now out of order for a long time, or until they replace the car. It seems to have fallen and hit the bottom level, pretty much destroying the whole thing.

You aren’t sure how you got out, but thank whatever gods there are that you did. The small gathering of people next to you clear away after awhile. You yourself are about to head down the stairs when you notice a familiar and unwanted face. You also notice that your beloved shades are hanging in his pants pocket. He apparently sees you as well (how could he not?) and starts walking towards you. Since he has your shades, you guess you have no other choice than to buck up and meet him halfway. You adjust your tie slightly, and begin to speak.

“I happened to notice that you have my shades. If you would be so kind as to give them back, it’d be dandy.” You hold your hand out for your babies, but instead you get an arm slung around your shoulders. Considering his so close to you, you cringe and try to shy away. He smells heavily of smoke, sweat, and...oranges? What the fuck why are you trying to even figure out what he smells like.

“Nah, I can’t be for sure if they’re yours or not yet.” He has a southern twang to his voice, incredible.

“Like hell. I’ve seen you fuckin’ stalking me around the office space. You freak bastard. Hand over my shades.” He doesn’t seem startled by your reaction at all. He merely raises an eyebrow and hands them over.

“Well anyway, I’ve been meaning’ to talk to ya. Figure we could head somewhere private for a chat?” After saying this, he pulls you closer to him, your face incredibly close to his armpit. You scowl in disgust and somehow succeed in inching a bit away from him. 

“Uh, I have no idea who you are plus I have no want to hang out with you.” You squint up at him. Shit you forgot he had already handed over your shades. You slip them on and an immense wave of relief washes over you. Your headache calms down a small bit, and you stop squinting _(causes early wrinkles, you don’t want that shit.)_

He just grunts in response and tries to walk you over to the janitor’s closet. “Dude, I’m supposed to be leaving for home now? I seriously could have died and I already clocked out.”

“You’re welcome for savin’ ya, by the way.” He pulls a smirk that you want to kick off his face. It makes him look somewhat attractive and you don’t want thoughts of some shitty creep in your dreams. You slide out from underneath his arm and manage to flash step down stairs...where he’s waiting.

“What the actual fuck.” He just returns his arm around you and starts walking to the closest janitor’s closet. Oh shit you’re gonna get killed and have your body found dressed in some weird outfit and-

“Holy hell kid, calm down. Looks like you’re ‘bout ta shit your pants.” You pull a face at him and push through the door.

May as well get this over with.  
.  
.  
.  
You’re definitely going to get killed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave is in fact, a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept some of the old stuff, but ye a h

You’re quite sure that your face is that of disgust as you open the door and look in. The...room(?) was a fucking disaster. It smelled of sweat, bleach, and god knows what else. You’re pushed into the room and the door is shut behind you both. You certainly didn’t jump just then nope. A small fold out table with a few matching chairs sit toward one end of the small area. He pulls a chair out for you, which you carefully take. You look around in distaste once more, wanting this meeting to be over quickly.

“So why the hell did you think it was important to lead me into this closet thing?” Your hand was rubbing at your temple as you awaited his answer. He looks at you with a expression you can’t place, then takes his own seat.

“I’m just gonna say it since I hate when people make things overly complicated; I’m your older brother.” As soon as he says that a loud knock comes from the door before it bursts open, Karkat standing on the other side. 

“Strider, I know you might find this strange that I have bursted in but after I seen your cockshit self get swooned away by this man I had to come save your princess ass!” He’s all but heaving by the time he finishes. Why the hell did he just call you princess? Maybe because you act like stereotypical royalty all the time. In other words; grade A douchebag with a heaping pile of spoiled. 

Turning to the janitor guy (who is also your brother? You’ll have to ask Rose later.) you find that he seems to not be having any of Karkat’s shit. His fists are clenched tightly in what you can only assume is anger, although his poker face is still in check. You stand up and try to calm the guy down for whatever reason. You really don’t know why? Hell, you can’t even be sure if you’re actually related.

“Karkat I’m fine. If you could skedaddle out of here that would be great. We were just having a man-to-man conversation, ya know? Wait probably not since you aren’t but that’s besides the point.” In a fit of rage at your words, he offers a solid insult and promptly leaves. 

You shut the door and return to your seat silently. He follows suit and raises an eyebrow at you. 

“So how can I be for sure that we’re related? I mean, I never knew that I had any other relatives besides my mother and sister.” Shit you’re probably giving away too much information about yourself to a random murderer. How could you forget. He just pulls out a worn down leather wallet and pulls out a picture of you as a baby and a.. younger him? He looks to be about thirteen in the picture. Jesus Christ you looked so similar. 

“I mean, if that ain’t enough proof for ya I can go get some official government shit , I guess.” He looks at you as you just stare at the picture in disbelief.

“Okay… So considering it looks like we are related, why show up now? Why couldn’t you have just stayed when I was a kid, when it actually mattered?” He looks at you pointedly for a second, seeming to think how to choose his words.

“I mean, it’s not like I didn’t _try_ looking for you…It’s pretty crazy how we got split up kid. Could be a shitty action movie now that I think about it…” You feel a tight knot coil in your stomach. He’s got to be kidding. You slam your head down onto the table, it shaking under the force. Looking up at him, you give a glare. How come Mom had never told you about him. Or how you’d never seen him before.

“I don’t even know your name, my fair maiden heart might grow faint at this knowledge.” You dramatically throw your hand over your heart. 

“The name’s Dirk Strider, you can call me Bro.” Is this guy even real? No? You honestly don’t know, but decide to stop questioning it. 

“Alright _**Bro**_ , are we done here? Cause, I was scheduled off more than an hour ago...I’d really like to go home and..relax.” You probably wouldn’t considering your recently learned knowledge, but you’ll be damned if you don’t try. 

“Jesus...Kid, you seriously just learned that I’m your long lost brother and you don’t even wanna hang out? Are you that desperate for a jerk that you don’t care about my feelings? Hurt. I am wounded, even.” You see him pretend to wipe a tear away. What is this guys deal. 

“Excuse me _princess_ , but I was heading there before the whole elevator fiasco.” You lean back in your chair and tap your fingers on the table. You want this to be over so you can go wallow in your own tears and ice cream while watching shitty scary movies.

“It’s prince, I ain’t a fuckin’ puss princess like you. Gosh, considerin’ I saved ya earlier, I should be gettin’ a reward. Can’t I get a homo kiss on the cheek at least?” The gall of this man. For whatever reason though, you’re left blushing at his statement. He also seems to have noticed. Damn him and his creepy self and dumb shades.

“Are.. Are you blushing? God ya must be fuckin’ easy… even after finding out I was your older brother wow.” He smirks to himself and you want so desperately to punch it off of him. Or kiss. What. No. Fucking dammit.

“No you shit head.. I was uh.. shit.” You throw an insult at him while he sits smugly at his table, head propped up on his hand. You slam the door shut and frustratedly make your way out to the parking lot. Only to find that it has a dent on it with a note from John saying that he “accidentally” hit a sign when he borrowed it earlier. You rip the door open, get in, slam it, and start the car in a fit of anger. Or not. Looks like he also ran you out of gas. Fucking dammit John. You had _one_ job. You shakily get out of your car and try to call someone. Your phone also happens to be conveniently dead. Great. 

“Hey Dave, need a ride?”

No. No, why are you accepting this Dave you definitely don’t want to ride with this man. Maybe _on_ him- You stop that train wreck in your mind.

“Sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave has more _feelings_ and he doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i have once again updated this shit. i would have earlier but i was busy with conventions and blah blah blah. onto the show.

You can't believe you accepted this douchebags offer. he drove a disgusting brown truck. not even the fancy kind or whatever. this shit was probably as old, or older, than you. Upon opening the passenger door, at least two empty dorito bags blew out and into the street, never to be seen again.

“Fuckin, do you live in this piece of shit thing? It looks like it survived at least two radioactive meltdowns and had homeless people living in it who don't know how to control their bladders.”  
He looks at you in what seems to be anger before setting back to his neutral self again.  
“No, I don’t live in my car. I have an apartment on the other side of town. Get your ass in and stop complaining.”

You could decline. You could just nope right the hell out of there. But for the sake of not killing your legs, and for your _brother_ , you hop into the passenger side. Even though there's a heaping shit load of trash in viably every corner of the truck, you don’t complain. You don’t say anything, really. It’s strange considering your almost constant spew of entire bullshit. The only sound as you travel slowly to your near apartment is the soft sound of toned down country.

You’re only a few minutes away from your high rise home, when he decides to speak up.

“So...Dave, would you mind if I crashed with you tonight? As I said earlier, my apartment is on the whole other side of town.”

So close.

“Sure, why the fuck not. I mean I did just find out that you’re my brother and not some creepy asshole from my office space. I totally don’t want to go home and think about this in peace.” You definitely aren’t shaky when you finish. Haha nope not at fucking all.

He stares at you in a way that makes your stomach flip. You aren’t sure in what, but you don’t want it to happen ever again. You’re so close to home that you you can see that you left your kitchen light on. Hopefully you didn’t also conveniently leave the gas stove on and die of poisoning or in a tragic fire. Hundreds die because some prick can’t remember shit. Then you remember that you have and electric oven. 

Sighing, you breath out a response along the lines of,”Yeah...sorry ‘m just tired. And as long as you don’t try to sneak in and do weird shit….Fuckin Vriska…”  
Bro looks confused, but does a shoulder roll and,”Yeah, I don’t know what the hell you’re on about. But I ain’t gonna be sneakin in unnecessarily...probably.”

You don’t answer him, instead choosing to look out the cracked window at your building. You aren’t jumping with joy to be in an elevator any time soon, but you’re glad that this one works. Dirk parks in a spot close to the front and you unlock your door and slide out. He manages to make getting out of that trash can look graceful. You tell yourself it’s just the lack of sleep.

He follows you into the large complex and shuffles closer than you’d like, but you deal with it. By the time you’re in the elevator he has his arm thrown around your shoulders, you’re infuriated by how much smaller you are than him. You’re also infuriated by the way his underarm is so close that it amplifies the smell of testosterone and smoke. What the actual hell are you doing, trying to fucking place scents on this guy?

It takes approximately 5 minutes for you to get up to your crib. You tiredly shuffle through your pockets, get your keys, and unlock the door. Unceremoniously ripping your jacket off and throwing it on the floor, you're pretty much half naked by the time you make it to your room. You feel his gaze burn into your back despite the shades.

“You can sleep in the guest bedroom,” You give a wave in its direction.”I’m going to bed. Night.”

You close your door and and slip your pants off. You take the time to notice that it’s nearly three in the morning. The covers of your bed are welcoming, despite the overwhelming heat they provide. You’re able to drift off within seconds.

You awake to the sound of your door creaking open and heavy footsteps towards you. A hand shakes your shoulder, which you swat at until you finally decide to open your eyes. Dirk is staring down at you, in all of his leering glory. Nearly jumping, you sigh after looking at the clock. 4:30am.

“Bro what the fuck. It’s like...4:30. What the hell do you need?”

He looks down at you for a moment before answering.

“Uh...The guest bedroom is locked?”

Oh.

Sighing, you slip out of the confines of your sweltering cocoon and trudge into the hallway. You walk into the kitchen, grab a brightly colored key (for the irony), and swiftly shuffle to the second bedroom. Sticking the key into the lock, you shimmy it around until you hear a faint ‘click’ and hand it to him. You turn to leave, but are stopped when he puts his hand on your head and ruffles your hair. In your sleep deprived mind, you maybe leaned into the touch a bit. Just maybe. 

He chuckles and pulls you into a hug before you can protest. As he pulls back, he presses a kiss to your forehead and retreats into the guest room, shutting the door behind him. You stare after him for what seems like hours before going back to your room.

Did that really happen? God, you hoped with every fiber of your being it didn’t. 

You really hope the fluttering in your stomach is just the pizza you had earlier.


End file.
